


De-Atomise

by MoonGalleon22



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Awkward smut is the funniest smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGalleon22/pseuds/MoonGalleon22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control of oneself - or, for that matter, one's powers - is a much easier task when you aren't spending the night with your boyfriend. David/Tommy, one-shot smut, pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	De-Atomise

Tommy and David burst into the room, their hands never staying in one place and their mouths working to devour each other. Their clothes quickly removed and haphazardly thrown, they collapse on the the bed and the flustered fumbling slows, becomes more intimate, and their kisses break to let out phrases of adoration and praise.

His hands running down Tommy’s torso, David stops, blushing. “Are you sure you want me to…?” he asks, and Tommy just laughs.

"Wouldn’t have asked for it earlier if I didn’t, sweetheart," he says, kissing his lover like the world was ending. David’s laughter filters through that, and he tries to pull away.

"Yes, you did ask, but you could always change your…change your mind at…" he tries saying, but he grows silent when Tommy stops trying to kiss him and instead turns over, wiggling his butt in a way that Tommy probably thinks is meant to be seductive and is instead ridiculous. 

"…You’re an idiot, you know that?" David says, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. Still, he reaches over to the bedside cabinet and his hand comes back clutching the things they both need. 

Tommy sees this and moans, and he starts to shake with need. “C’mon, hurry up, you slowpoke,” he growls, and before he even knows it David has a lube-soaked finger inside of him. Tommy’s breath comes in harsh pants, his body greedily accepting his lover’s fingers as he adds more of them, and his body trembles in that way that makes David desperate to be inside him. That Tommy’s trembling because he wants David inside him is something the ex-mutant can’t get over, and the moment his lover starts to beg for him, the moment Tommy is ready for him, he removes the fingers and starts pressing his cock inside. 

They pant and moan and move in ways that send shockwaves through them both, and it’s better than either of them thought it would ever be. David gasps and thrusts as slowly as he can because any more stimulation would be it for him, and while he’s still fairly verbal, Tommy is almost screaming, he’s just so _loud_ , and his body is expressing what his words no longer can, and he’s shaking so hard.

And then the bed explodes.

"Explodes" is the wrong word, because most of the bed seems to just disappear with a loud bang, with very little remaining. Either way, David tightens his hold around his lover purely by instinct, and they both fall to the floor with a thump. Tommy lets out a small "ow" before looking around at the damage, and for a moment, neither of them speak, looking at each other with confused faces.

And then David’s face takes on the same expression that it had before, and he trusts again, harder than before.

Tommy howls from both surprise and spine-bending pleasure, and he wants to talk about what just happened, but instead he pushes his own hips back, thinking that it can wait a few minutes. The rhythm that they had completely changes, moving from slow and sweet to fast and rough, and they drown out the world with their moans. Tommy comes first, hard and loud, and David can’t help but topple over the edge with him, biting a mark into his partner’s shoulder as he goes. 

They take a moment to catch their breath before they separate, and it’s then that the giggles start, as they start to see what parts of the bed they could salvage. 

"Remind me to never let you go on top," David says, grinning still, and Tommy pouts at him. "At least, until you get this sorted. I don’t want to get fucked so hard I disintegrate." 

Tommy laughs at that, and comes in for a hug. “Well, least you can claim to have fucked a guy so hard that things exploded, hmm?”

David’s hands are warm on Tommy’s back, and for the first time in a long while, they both feel safe from everything. “Guess, so, sweetie. Now, how do we clear this up?”


End file.
